Flora
Flora is a powerful Mirror Being and a member of Aizen's elite Sternenritter. She holds the title of Sternenritter G. Personality: In her childhood Flora was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. According to Kuvira, Flora was talkative and a tomboyish girl. Flora also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "ya know". As an adult, Flora is shown to be very level-headed and cheerful with a noticeable sassy side to her. Despite her calm and kind nature, she still retained her quick temper from childhood and occasionally lashed out violently at others if they angered her. She also was very fearless. At her core, Flora is compassionate, determined, and courageous, willing to sacrifice herself and combat those she knows to be superior to her to defend her friends. She does not back down from a fight, noting that she bears a strong contempt for losing. Abilities: The Immortal: Flora's main advantage is her inability to die from virtually all causes. Her immortality allows her to survive numerous fatal injuries, and any form of dismemberment; she even retained his ability to speak after having her head cut off. Despite numerous attempts to blow her into shreds using hundreds of explosives adhered to her entire body, they only succeeded in decapitating her and damaging her body with the full impact of the explosion. Even though she was impervious to most physical attacks, as well as able to survive the injuries that actually got through to her, she was still susceptible to pain, which she came to find pleasure in at the expense of her opponents. This inability to die was the primary reason for her partnership with Jennifer. Since Jennifer couldn't kill her, she didn't need to find new partners after her fits of rage. Although the two disliked working together, this advantage made them the ideal team. Her immortality was exploited by Jennifer, whose destructive techniques could be utilised to their full extent without fear of harming Flora. Furthermore, Flora also has impressive healing abilities, the greatest example of this is how rapidly she healed from numerous physical injuries she underwent during her battles in the Rebellion. Mere moments after each of those battles she had been completely healed from all of her wounds and the damages she was subjected to such as getting her rib cage crushed, piercing her leg, getting her whole body perforated, stabbing her chest with her retractable spear, having a scythe piercing her abdomen and go through her back and getting her neck sliced then reattached. Even her scars seemed to heal unusually fast, her burnt scars inflicted by a David Herr completely vanished mere days later. The Curse: Using her weapon, Flora makes every attempt to acquire an opponent's blood, where upon consuming it she draws the Sternenritter symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" her body with her opponent's. Once this link is established, Flora takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. In this state, she is essentially a living voodoo doll for her opponent; any damage that is done to her is also inflicted on the opponent. Flora referred to this as her "curse", and she is fond of toying with her victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with her retractable spears, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain. Once she is done playing with the opponent, or if she wants to kill them quickly, she impales herself through the heart killing her opponent in the process, and then relishing in intense satisfaction. Category:Sternenritter Category:Mirror Being